


First Times

by se0kchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se0kchan/pseuds/se0kchan
Summary: It's your first time celebrating Sugawara's birthday ever since the two of you started dating, and you're determined to make it special.





	First Times

You and Suga finally got together at the beginning of this year after much persuasion from your peers, with many of them telling you that they were waiting for your wedding invitations.

If there was any day you were anticipating, it was today. No, the two of you weren’t getting married, _yet_. But it was Suga’s birthday, the first birthday you were celebrating after dating him. 

Despite your boyfriend saying otherwise, you felt that it was your responsibility to make this year’s birthday special. So you spent the whole week planning on what to do.

\-- 

Sugawara was an early riser on days where he had school and volleyball practice, and he very much preferred to spend his off days sleeping in a bit. 

But not today.

He woke up way before the alarm even had a chance to ring, he felt wide awake, excited. It was his special day, and he couldn’t wait to spend it with you. He swung his cupboard open and stared at the clothing options. On one hand, he wanted to look his very best, but he also did not want to outdress you.

“Take it as a normal date Koushi, just that it happens to be your birthday.” He muttered to himself.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar looking shirt. It was grey, slightly worn out with minor frays at the sleeves. He picked it up and looked at it. In the upper left of the shirt was a small silhouette of a crow. 

_“Congratulations on playing your first official match Sugawara san, I found this shirt while I was out for dinner with my parents last night and I thought it suited the volleyball team!”_

Suga remembers, he remembers so well, how he felt that day. He recalled feeling slightly shy at your gesture, barely managing to thank you before rushing off to tidy the courts, as well as hide his slowly redding face. 

It seemed silly, but he cherished that shirt as much as your relationship with him.

 _“Perfect.”_ He thought, as he slipped on the shirt and paired it with a pair of jeans. Grabbing his jacket and bag, he made his way down to meet you.

\--

“Koushi!” You called upon seeing your boyfriend standing in front of his apartment building. Your heart was racing as you got nearer to him, and it was clear that you could barely keep your excitement levels down. You were bouncing in every step, and your boyfriend definitely noticed.

A smile lit up on the male’s face, and he wasted no time in pulling you into an embrace.

“So… where are you bringing me?”

You excitedly grabbed his hand, “you’ll see.”

\-- 

“The mall? Are you going to take me shopping because I keep re-wearing the same clothes?” Suga joked.

You simply shook your head.

“No Koushi, this was where we first held hands.”

\--

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise there would be so many people today.” you apologised, cheeks turning slightly red from embarrassment._

_You had offered to plan a date for the weekend, and you felt that the mall would be a great place, since it had a variety of stores and therefore more options on things to do with your boyfriend._

_Back then, the two of you were only about two weeks into your relationship. And as much as you wanted to deny it, you were a perfectionist. You had the ideal evening planned out. The two of you would probably do some light shopping before heading to one of his favourite ramen shops for dinner. And afterwards, head up to the arcade to play some crane machines._

_It played out so perfectly in your head when you imagined it, but how could you ever forget taking into account that the mall would be more crowded on a Saturday night? It was such a beginner’s mistake in your opinion, and you felt your mood instantly plummet._

_The date that night was ruined, and it was all your fault._

_“Hey, I’ll hold your hand real tight okay. We can go get some new clothes, and then let’s head to your favourite sushi place for dinner. And you’ve been telling me about the claw machines you wanted to play, so let’s head to the arcade after that shall we?”_

_Was he telepathic?_

_Your boyfriend managed to put the smile back on your face, and he slipped his hand into yours, holding on tight as he walked with you through the crowd of people._

\--

“You brought me to my favourite sushi place the last time we came here, so I think it’s only right if we have lunch at your favourite ramen place.”

This time, you slipped your hand into his and held it tight.

\--

Suga was surrounded by another familiar sight - the park. The last time he came here was with you, about a month ago. 

“I’m guessing you brought me here because something significant happened here right?” He asked, to which you nodded your head, waiting for him to make a guess.

Your boyfriend pounded carefully before saying, “This was where I first told you that I love you.”  
\-- 

_The weather that day was perfect, the most ideal weather you could ever ask for when going on a picnic. Despite being in the afternoon, there was a light breeze which made the heat tolerable. The two of you laid out the mat, and you brought out the boxes of fruits and sandwiches you prepared in the morning, while Suga poured juice into the small plastic cups._

_The two of you engaged in small talk, taking a bite of your food once in a while. Suga remembered you telling him about your career dreams._

_“Ever since you told me you adopted a kitten, I wanted to be a vet. I want to help treat animals if they’re injured or sick, and I want to make sure they live the best life possible.”_

_Suga couldn’t help but smile, your heart was so pure, and it was only filled with kindness._

_He called your name, causing you to stop drinking your juice temporarily to look up at him._

_“I love you.”_

\--

At that moment, you remembered, you were overwhelmed with emotions as you buried your face into your free hand. Regrettably, you did not tell him that you loved him too. 

“Koushi,” you began, holding both of his hands in yours. Your gaze was directed at the floor as you were unsure of how to start your sentence. You had all along been an extremely shy person, and sometimes had trouble expressing how you felt. Suga seemed to know that, and he gave you time to compose yourself so you could string words together.

“Thank you for being you, and thank you for also being mine. I think if someone ever asked me what was the best decision I’ve made in my life, I would definitely tell them it was becoming your significant other. Even though we only officially got together for a few months, I am looking forward to spending many more days with you. Koushi, I-”

You took a deep breath.

“I love you.”

\--

By the time the two of you left the park, it was already evening, the skies slowly deepened into a dark orange as the sun began to set. The weather became more chilly, and Suga wasted no time in putting his jacket around your shoulders.

You turned into a side road, and you noticed Suga glancing around. It was after all, a familiar environment, a path the two of you walked many times. Stepping into a dark hall, your hand reached aimlessly at the wall, finding the light switch.

“The volleyball court?” Your boyfriend asked, and you could tell from the tone of his voice that he was slightly shocked.

The school’s volleyball court was where the two of you first met. You remembered being nervous on your first day as an assistant manager to the team. But in the eyes of Suga, he saw you as a hardworking, extremely kind hearted person. Later that evening, he offered to walk home with you. He was curious, he wanted to know more about it. 

“This was where we first met” Suga smiled.

You nodded, “Yes, but something else significant happened here.”

Your boyfriend was once again sent deep into thought. This was hard, he had so many fond memories of the two of you in the courts.

The first time he taught you volleyball, the first time the two of you had a small argument, the first time the two of you sat down to talk about life after graduating.

But suddenly, something clicked in his head, and everything seemed to come together. He knew, he knew exactly what significant event happened here.

“Our first kiss...” he whispered, a light blush appearing at his cheeks. 

\--

_You weren’t scheduled for managerial duties that day, but you somehow found yourself making your way towards the volleyball courts after your extra classes. The boys were beginning to start their warm down and you decided to help out with the packing._

_Karasuno was finally going into the Nationals, and you were well aware of how hard they had been training so they could be prepared. Although they never mentioned it to you, you knew they were exhausted._

_Suga came running over to your side to help you push the volleyball cart into the storeroom._

_“You really didn’t need to come, I know you’re tired after your extra classes, it’s better for you to go home and get some rest instead.” He fussed._

_“I know but I’m sure you’re also exhausted after practice, especially since you’re training for nationals now. I know you’ve never mentioned it to me, but I know that there are days where your body is being pushed past its limit.”_

_Suga fell silent._

_You maneuvered the cart into the tight corner of the store room, doing a final check that everything was in place. The other boys had already left, after you managed to convince them that you could handle the packing up perfectly fine, as well as telling them to quickly go down to the store to buy pork buns before it closed._

_You turned to leave the storeroom, only to see your boyfriend standing completely still at the door._

_“Is everything alright?” You asked._

_Suga shook his head to snap himself away from his daydream, and he made his way towards you. Before you knew it, you were being pulled into a hug._

_“Everything’s alright, in fact, it’s even better than ‘alright’. I’m just… so so glad to have met you and I’m so thankful for everything you have done for me and the team.”_

_He paused._

_“Thank you for loving me.”_

_Time seemed to stop as Suga bent down to press a kiss on your lips. It was short, easily less than half a second. But the feeling that lingered seemed to last an eternity._

_“I took your first kiss, didn’t I?” Your boyfriend playfully teased._

\-- 

You were beginning to feel shy, but you managed to look up and lock eyes with Suga, who happened to be looking at you. It was as if he was waiting for you, telling you that whatever you had in mind, it was okay to do it.

Unknowingly, you tiptoed to get closer to your boyfriend. Suga got the message as he leaned down slightly to help close the gap between your lips and his. This time the kiss lasted longer than your first, but the same feeling of ecstasy lingered on for eternity when the two of you pulled away.

“Happy birthday, Koushi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's my first time writing for the Haikyuu fandom so I apologise if there are any mistakes! I would appreciate any feedback which can help me improve in the future!! 
> 
> And happy birthday, Sugawara Koushi!


End file.
